Ensemble à Jamais
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Far Cry 5 [SPOILER] Joseph et l'Officier, ensemble dans un bunker, devrons survivre à l'Effondrement, mais parviendront ils à surmonter cette épreuve ou seront ils détruit par les démons du passé ?


**Note de l'auteur :**

Avant toute chose, sachez que cette fic n'est PAS corriger ... Ayant de grave problème de "je fais des fautes tout les trois mots", j'en fais énormément et je n'ai plus de Bêta sous la mains ... Donc, si vous voulez la corrigez et devenir bêta de la suite, envoyé moi un mp ! Je serais heureuse que quelqu'un se propose ! Je sais à quel point cela peu faire MAL de lire une fics avec des fautes aussi ahurissante que ça, mais sachez que je ne le fais pas exprès, que je fais simplement ce que je peu ...

Ensuite, l'Officier est CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! Une fille ? Un garçon ? Je laisserais probablement le doute aussi longtemps que possible pour la simple raison j'aimerais que VOUS choisissiez ! Sa peu devenir votre personnage mais probablement que dans les premiers chapitre ... Dommage, dans la langue française, il n'y a pas de qualificatifs suffisant pour mettre le doute ...

Pour finir, SPOILER ! Et bonne lecture, on se revoit à la fin de la fic.

* * *

 _ **Prologue :**_

L'officier avait perdu connaissance, ce qui était tout à fait normal du point de vus de Joseph qui était toujours fasciné par le fait que cet unique personne puisse survivre à tant d'évènement.

Survivre à un accident d'hélicoptère, à une course poursuite de fidèle déchainés et colérique, échappé aussi longtemps au fidèle, survivre à John, Jakob et Faith, survivre à la Grace et au conditionnement de Jakob ... Survivre encore à un accident de voiture cette fois qui avait pourtant tuer tout les autres et réussir à tenir jusqu'à cet instant.

Mille fois, l'officier aurait dut sombrer, tomber, mais chaque fois ces expériences l'avaient renforcer, le rendant plus fascinant encore et même si Joseph haïssait à un point inimaginable cet être qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait construit, il ne pouvait pas le tuer : il avait survécu à toute les épreuves que Dieu avait mit en travers de sa route, même celle qu'il représentait lui, celui qui le haïssait ...

Ou peut être pouvait il se laissait aller ? Le tuer à son rythme ? Le découper morceau après morceau ? Le faire hurler jusqu'à la mort ?

Un mouvement derrière Joseph lui indiqua que l'officier bouger, les informations restant sans réponse suffisante pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas été préparer à l'Effondrement.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie. Demanda Joseph en se tournant lentement vers l'officier. Ça signifie que les politiciens se sont tue. Ça signifie que les entreprises ont été démantelées. Ça signifie que le monde a été purifié par le feu divin ...

Progressivement, il s'avançait vers l'être attaché qui le fixait sans détourner le regard. Il semblait incapable de détacher son regard de lui et semblait boire chacune de ses paroles. Le Père était en colère de le voir si peu réactifs.

\- Mais par-dessus tout ... Ça signifie que j'avais raison. L'Effondrement à eu lieu.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était en face de l'officier dont au final, il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il aurait voulut le connaître, mais chaque fois qu'ils c'étaient rencontrer, "l'officier" avait garder le silence, se contentant de le fixait à chaque fois et Joseph avait crus être entendus par cet être, mais il lui avait prouver le contraire.

\- Le monde tel qu'il était ... A disparu ...

Le réalisait il ? Cette créature comprenait elle que tout avait bien disparu ? Son regard continuait de le fixait sans se détourner de lui alors il continua :

\- J'ai tant attendus ... J'ai attendu si longtemps que la prophétie que Dieu m'a murmurée à l'oreille s'accomplisse enfin ... J'ai préparé ma famille pour cet instant.

Et cela n'avait pas été facile : Jacok avait eu du mal avec son idée, il n'aurait voulut que sauver les forts et souvent ils c'étaient confrontés à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Joseph lui cède un territoire pour le laisser agir à sa façon du moment qu'il accepte de sauver le plus de personne possible, même s'ils étaient choisi. John avait dit "Oui", mais les traumatismes de leurs enfances l'avaient rendus trop docile quand à Faith ... Faith, était revenu d'entre les morts pour leurs venir en aide, mais ils avaient eu tant de mal à communiquer tous ensemble, car si lui avait toujours put l'entendre, ses frères ne le pouvait pas.

\- Et toi, tu me les as enlevés ...

Un rappelle cruel de son échec. L'officier lui avait prit ses frères, sa sœur et était toujours vivant, là, devant lui. Eux choisi par le seigneur pour préparer les gens à l'Effondrement, détruit par cet être devant lui qui avait réduit à néant tout leurs travail.

Comment faisait il pour ne pas céder à cette colère qui l'envahissait ? Cela aurait été facile de le tuer, l'officier ne pouvait absolument rien faire en cet instant ! Emprisonner dans ce bunker dont il était le seul maître. Attacher a ce lit dans cette petite pièce. Tout ! Il pouvait tout lui faire subir !

\- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu a fait.

Absolument tout ... Mais ...

Mais ... Il ne le pouvait pas ...

\- Mais tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Admit Joseph. Tu es ma seule famille. Et quand ce monde sera enfin prêt à renaître, nous avancerons dans la lumière.

Étrangement, l'officier continuer de se taire, continuant de le regarder fixement, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme un assoiffer boirait de l'eau. Il l'écoutait comme à chacune de leurs rencontre.

\- Je suis ton Père et tu es mon enfant. Et ensemble, nous marcherons vers l'Eden.

Par ce que c'était ça, leurs réelle destinée ... Joseph venait de le comprendre, sa colère initiale s'envolant tandis qu'il comprenait enfin la volonté de Dieu. Si l'officier avait survécus jusqu'à cet instant, c'était pour qu'ils survivent ensemble à l'Effondrement ... Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas comprit plus tôt ? Il avait faillit tuer cet être, le trancher, le découper en fin morceau de viande ...

Soupirant, Joseph posa à nouveau son regard sur l'officier qui continuait toujours de le fixer, encore et encore ... Fasciné ? Peut être choquer ? Juste avant de l'attacher, le Père l'avait examiné avec soin pour être sur qu'il n'ai pas de blessure grave, mais peut être en avait il une interne ? Une émoragie interne ? Un choc cérébral ? Il vérifiait plus tard, mais pour l'instant ... Oui, pour l'instant, il se contenta de le fixait comme lui le fixait ...

Cela dura longtemps ... L'officier le regardait, ne détournant pas le regard ... Ne bougeait plus ...

Pas de larme, pas de question, pas de protestation, rien ... Il ne semblait plus rien y avoir ...

Joseph se pencha de nouveau vers l'officier après peut être des heures sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcer et il n'y eu toujours aucune réaction.

\- Tu es sous le choc ? Demanda t il. Découvrir que celui que tu prenait pour le fou avait raison ? Comprendre que toutes tes actions visant à sauver ont en réalité menait à plus de perte ? Réalisait que, comme je l'avais prédit, tu nous mènerais à notre perte ? Que tu causerais l'Effondrement ?

Mais l'officier continuait de rester enfermer dans son mutisme, continuant toujours de le fixait de ses yeux bleu. Cela confirmait il un état de choc avancé ? Peut être ... Et si c'était une blessure grave, alors c'était la volonté du seigneur qu'il en meurt : peut être qu'en réalité, Dieu voulait faire comprendre à cet être tout le mal commis avant de l'appeler pour son dernier jugement ?

\- Ira tu au paradis ou en enfer ? Questionna Joseph.

Il y eu enfin une réaction : un violent frisson parcourus l'officier qui se recula soudainement, son regard se détournant et ses yeux semblant se dilater ...

Et s'il mourrait là, en cet instant, le Père était près à survivre à l'Effondrement seul ...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, l'officier semblait juste incapable de réagir, probablement perdu dans la réalisation de tout ce que cette vérité voulait signifiait. Être la personne qui avait détruit tout les efforts fait uniquement dans le but de sauver le plus de monde devait causer bien plus qu'un choc psychique simple.

Joseph décida d'agir car il devait veillé sur lui, il abandonna sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant l'Officier, attrapant son visage pour le rapprocher du siens, collant son front au sien.

\- Nous surmonterons cette épreuve qui nous es donnée, je veillerais sur toi, je prendrais soin de toi et je t'apprendrais à suivre la voie pour que tu puisse trouver le pardon ...

Il s'écarta suffisamment pour voir son visage.

\- Ensemble à Jamais ...

Joseph et l'Officier.

* * *

 **Note final :**

Je remercie tout ceux qui on lue et aimer ce début d'histoire, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ... Que je n'arrive plus à écrire en fait ... Mais, à la fin de ce jeu, j'ai étais prit d'une frénésie qui m'a donner envie d'écrire quelque chose et j'ai un scénario à l'esprit ...

Pour ceux qui ont fini le jeu, vous comprenez peut être ce sentiment que j'ai ressenti à la fin de ce jeu, mais chacune des fins sont intéressantes, celle caché au début du jeu, la fin alternatifs ... Mais la "vrai" fin est ... Je crois que ma réaction était celle qu'on peu lire ... A peu près ... En réalité, je me suis taper un délire en appelant Dutch à l'aide jusqu'à ce que Joseph s'approche de nous et là, fascination pour le Père ... Qui AVAIT RAISON ! ... Mais la réaction de l'Officier de ma fic serait alors probablement la même que celle que j'aurais si cela avait été réelle, vous comprenez rapidement ...

Pour ceux qui me retrouve avec cette histoire et sans connaître Far Cry 5, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir en commençant une nouvelle fics plutôt que de finir les autres ... Je n'abandonne pas mes projets, mais des événements dans ma vie m'avait vidé de toute inspiration et d'envie d'écrire ... Et là, tout doucement, je retrouve le goût de l'écriture, alors je vais tout doucement reprendre goût à l'écriture, surtout que ça devrait bientôt s'arranger.

Et comme toujours : merci de m'avoir lus !


End file.
